Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A typical image forming apparatus (for example, a printer, a multifunction printer, or a multi-functional peripheral) includes an image reading unit, an image processing unit, an image forming unit, and a fixing unit. These ensure a copy function in the following sequence. The image reading unit reads an original document as an image to generate image data. The image processing unit executes a process that processes the generated image data to convert to reproducible color space with toners of the image forming apparatus. The image forming unit generates a toner image on a photoreceptor drum based on the color-converted image data to transfer to a printing paper. The fixing unit pressures and heats the printing paper where the toner image is transferred to fix the toner image to the printing paper.